How it Starts
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: Before Shinra was a world power, Veld was a young Turk, partner to rising star Vincent Valentine. Before Wutai was at war, Hananko was a young exchange student torn between her family's tradition and the promise of Midgar's future. The Mako Revolution is in full swing, but change is never easy.
1. Chapter 1

Veld turned into the small cafe, his partner close behind him. The walk had been down hill from upper Junon, and it was a good day for a walk. Veld liked the breeze off the water, the smell of salt in the air. From the coffee shop you could see the ocean in the distance and hear the gulls. He wouldn't mind being stationed in Junon, especially since it meant being closer to Chloe.

The coffee shop was near Junon University, and clearly designed to cater to student clientele. The walls were painted vibrant green and plastered with work by local artists, and fliers for local events. The _Drunken Moogles_ concert Chloe said she'd wanted to see; a new art gallery opening new week.

He noted some Shinra propaganda among the fliers. _The Future is Bright at Shinra. _There was a recruitment poster for the military; it showed General Heidegger standing in front of a sea of saluting recruits_. Shine in the Shinra Military._

He also noted that some of it had been defaced, or partially covered by fliers reading "Protest Shinra: Save Junon Harbor" with a picture of a cartoon dolphin. Veld rolled his eyes at that and moved to stand in line behind a longhaired kid carrying a guitar case.

"We don't stand out at all," drawled Vincent. It was springtime, and Vincent's Turk uniform stood in sharp contrast to the students' shorts and T-shirts.

"I told you not to wear the suit," said Veld. He wasn't much better, kaki dress pant and white collared dress shirt complete with a tie, but it was a light blue tie that Veld felt was less formal. Besides, it was definitely better than being in uniform.

The only other nicely dressed people in the place were there for an interview. Veld recognized someone from Shinra HR talking to what had to be one of the university's up and coming graduates. Shinra would eat up these graduates as fast as the university could spit them out, and any idealists who didn't jump at the chance of a job were idiots.

Veld spotted the girls they were meeting sitting at a table at the back. He smiled and waved, before proceeding towards the line to order drinks. It felt more polite to order something before sitting down.

"I'm still on call," said Vincent. "You never know when something might come up."

"You're always on call," said Veld. "You do know salary positions don't get paid more for extra hours, Valentine. Honestly, if I didn't know better I'd say you slept in uniform."

Vincent just grunted.

They ordered their coffees then went to join the girls. Chloe stood and embraced Veld. Happiness seemed to wash over him as he pulled her into a hug. She grinned up at him, light brown eyes shining. Veld couldn't get over how beautiful her eyes were, sure there were lots of brown eyed girls but Chloe's eyes were something else. Or more likely Chloe was just something else, and that caused an incurable bias.

She felt so tiny in his arms, like something delicate you weren't supposed to touch, but she fit just right. He could wrap on arm around her like she was nothing at all, but hugging her it felt like he could surround her and keep her safe from the word. It was hard to put his finger on what made him feel this way about her.

He'd seen girls with bigger tits and nicer asses; Chloe wasn't the kind of girl that made men stop and stare. She was more of a brain, not like the broads in the science department exactly; she was smart, but no genius.

Funny thing was, all things considered, he couldn't picture anything better. Especially when she looked up at him and smiled, brown hair messy, gorgeous without even trying. Veld had a habit of going on and on about her to Vincent, and only shut up when his partner started dryly finishing his sentences or threatening to shoot him.

They broke their embrace and she looked away blushing. "Oh, you remember my roommate, Hananko?" she said, introducing the skinny Wutaian girl who was sitting across from her.

"Hello again," said Hananko. She stood and nodded to them. Veld knew in her country it was probably the custom to bow. He wondered how hard it would be living in some brand new country, having to relearn all the little nuances that most people took for granted.

"Good to see you," said Veld. "Oh, this is Vincent Valentine, he's my partner in the department. Vincent, this Hananko Wei."

Vincent held out his hand and Hananko took it. "Miss Wei," he said. Veld noted that Vincent's handshake was as formal and business like as his greeting. It was all Veld could do not to groan. What did it take to get the guy to relax?

"Oh, please, call me Hananko," she said, "everyone here does, and we are going to be friends, right?" She smiled at Vincent and Veld couldn't help smile himself. She had cute way of talking; she spoke Eastern perfectly, but with the slightest accent

He'd told Chloe to mention Vincent to Hananko, sort of warm her up to the idea. Tell her some things, all good of course. It seemed like she interested. Who wouldn't be? Veld didn't consider himself a bad looking guy by any means, but he knew when girls took the time to look them over it was Vincent who held their gaze. Not that his partner noticed half the time. All work and no play, that was Vincent.

The guy needed to relax once in a while, meet some girls. They were Turks sure, some of the first agents of a new and exciting department, but that didn't mean they couldn't have lives.

Veld took a seat beside Chloe and Vincent was left to set next to Hananko. Veld didn't know if she was Vincent's type, heck, Veld didn't know if Vincent _had_ a type, but she was cute enough.

Nothing compared to his Chloe, but still was petty in the way Wutaian girls tended to be. Not that he thought all Wutaian looked alike, but most of the girls he'd seen had had the same type of beauty, long black hair sleek as silk and almond eyes. Hananko eyes were large, as were her lips, which gave a sort of doll like quality.

"So Hananko," asked Veld, "how are things with your music? Did I tell you Hananko's a pianist, Vincent. Vincent just loves music."

Veld knew well enough that Vincent would prefer awkward silence to small talk, so it was better to push things along: get the conversation going.

"I play the piano and the cello, actually. And really?" asked Hananko. She smiled up at Vincent, all her attention on him. "What kind of music is your favorite?"

"Uh..." Vincent shot Veld a glare. "I like music. I mean, it's so difficult to choose just one type."

The recovery was good enough. Vincent was a Turk, after all. He had to be good at sounding natural, even if he was lying or making things up on the spot. Besides, at least they were having a conversation.

"I know what you mean," said Hananko. "There are so many styles. Everyone thinks I should have a favorite composer, but it's so hard to choose one."

"Yeah," said Vincent nodding, "it would be. How does Eastern music compare to Wutaian music. You're from Wutai, right?" A look of horror briefly crossed Vincent's face as he realized how awkward it would be if she wasn't from Wutai. Fortunately, Veld was the only one who knew Vincent well enough to realize that the slight narrowing of Vincent's eyes was in fact a look of horror.

"Yes, I am," said Hananko, "I came to Junon to study music when I was eighteen; the university offered me a scholarship. Well, I love western music, it's very different, but I like my native music as well. I can play the...you would call it a Wutaian Violin and also what you would call a lute, and play many traditional pieces."

"Sounds like you're quite accomplished," said Vincent.

Veld took a large sip of coffee to hide his smirk. Vincent Valentine was being charming? What strange alternate reality was this?

"Oh, thank you," said Hananko. She looked away to hide her blush. "I'm just lucky, my father is a successful merchant and specialized in imports from the Eastern continent. It's because of him that I was exposed to eastern music. He bought me my first piano and paid for me to have piano lessons when I was very young. I suppose I...well I fell in love with the piano." She brushed a strand of long black hair behind her ear. "All my life it was my dream to study music in the east."

"Hananko's been offered a position with Midgar Symphony," said Chloe. "It's so exciting, isn't it?" Chloe looked to her friend, beaming with pride.

"I didn't know Midgar has a Symphony," said Vincent.

"Midgar doesn't have anything yet, well except a bunch of small towns clustered around a swamp," said Veld. "Construction starts next year. All those villages combined into one metropolis. They're building everything up off the ground as soon as the drain the water out of the wetlands. We should count ourselves lucky the old man didn't put us on assignment clearing out Zoloms."

"Lucky? I'd enjoy the target practice," said Vincent, actually cracking a smile.

"Seems cruel," said Hananko, "all the creatures that are going to be cleared away for the city. I am happy though, it sounds like it will be wonderful. A floating city in the cloud's. It's like something from a poem. A city of the gods."

"A city of Shin-ra," said Vincent.

"Shin-ra's vision," said Chloe, "apparently it's going to be a center for arts and theater as well as everything else."

"Yeah," said Veld. "President Shinra wants it to rival Junon in every possible way. I guess that's why there's going to be a symphony."

"The city has a symphony before it's even built," said Vincent, "what'll they think of next."

"Well there's need to be a symphony to play at the ground breaking ceremony," said Hananko. "It will be an honor to take part in such an historic event."

"Oh I'm sure," said Vincent. "Congratulations on being selected. You must feel really proud."

"Just fortunate," said Hananko. "A job means I'll be able to stay in the country. I want to be here to live in Midgar. To see the world that Shinra builds. You two must be very proud, working for such a great company."

"You've read the brochures I take it?" asked Vincent.

They laughed together, and conversation continued over coffee. Once the coffee was finished they discussed going out to dinner, but Vincent insisted he needed to get back to work. Veld said he'd better go too. The truth was he didn't want to make Hananko feel like a third wheel, and he could make time to go out with Chloe later. It was Spring Break next week and Hananko would be back in Wutai for the holiday, which meant he'd have plenty of alone time with Chloe.

"Will I see you again, Mr. Valentine?" asked Hananko.

"Vincent," he said, "you can call me Vincent. And I don't know, I'll see how my schedule looks and maybe you will."

* * *

"You were trying to set me up, weren't you?" Vincent accused once they were back at the office. Well the Junon office, which at the moment was more a cluster of tin, trailers on the edge of the construction sight for the new military base.

"Oh, why would you say that?" asked Veld. He flopped into his chair and put his feet up on the desk. "And would you really mind if I were? Come on, would it kill you to have a little fun."

"She's too young for me," said Vincent.

"She's my age," said Veld, "you're what? Twenty-four? Two years isn't that big of an age gap."

"I'm almost twenty five," said Vincent. He gave looked at Veld for a long moment, his eyes narrow. "And if we take the maturity gap between you and I as an example."

"Ouch," said Veld. "What are you trying to say, partner? You don't think I'm mature. You know what your problem is Vincent? You're too serious."

"And you're not serious enough, rookie, " retorted Vincent.

"I am when I need to be," said Veld. He took his feet off the desk and sat up. "There's nothing I take more seriously than my duties as a Turk. However, I believe you can have a personal life as well as a professional life that you keep separate. You can't be the suit all the time, can you?"

"You really think men like us can have personal lives?" asked Vincent. "I don't really think it's fair to get involved."

"Why not?" asked Veld.

"We keep secrets, it's part of our job," said Vincent, "so we'd never be able to be fully honest. We might be putting their lives in danger and they wouldn't even know. We're going to make enemies, Veld. They won't stop coming after us just because we're off duty for the day."

"The department has taken measures. Our last names aren't on any of the records, well yours is because you didn't opt in, but the rest of us are fairly safe. Come on, there are lots of Vincents and Velds in the world, no last name means it will be harder to track our personal connection down," said Veld. "And I guess…I figure if we do our jobs right we won't have enemies left alive, or at least none that would dare to go after us. Being a Turk is going to mean something soon. Shinra is going to change the world, and we'll be a part of that."

"The more Shinra changes things the more enemies it's bound to make," said Vincent. "Our jobs aren't easy. We can never know if we're going to make it back at the end of the day. That kind of puts a damper on making long term plans."

"What?" asked Veld.

"I've seen people die, Veld. We both have. We know what that looks like. Something just leaves them. It's as easy as flipping a switch, the light's gone and it's never coming back. Then all that's left behind is a body and everyone who's going to be left to grieve. We've come so close to dying ourselves, on more than one occasion. I don't want to have people who need me to be there for them when I don't know if I'll make it back from the next mission."

Veld was silent for a moment. Then broke the silence with a chuckle. "Don't be so dramatic," he said. "It's not like I'm telling you to marry the girl. I'm just saying you should get out once in awhile."

"So you don't think you'd marry Chloe one day?" asked Vincent.

"Chloe? Well...yeah, I guess I would like to, one day. If we last that long," said Veld. "Our relationship, that is, I'm not planning on getting killed anytime soon. But yeah, it would be nice, a wife and kid to come home to at the end of the day."

The men looked up to see Jackie, the Turk's latest recruit, came into the room. She was the first woman in the department, and looked like something from a pin up, big blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was also the most promising recruit he'd seen.

"What are we talking about?" asked Jackie.

"What Veld plans to name his kids," said Vincent.

Jackie laughed and took a seat at her desk, immediately going to work on a report. She was just as no nonsense as Vincent.

"Vincent doesn't think we can have lives," said Veld. He looked over his shoulder at Jackie. "You're seeing someone, aren't you Jackie? Military guy?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," said Jackie, "Captain Carter and I are dating, but I wouldn't say we're making any marriage plans."

"Not right now," said Veld, "but someday maybe?"

"Yeah," said Jackie, "someday maybe, I know he wants to have kids, military boys to follow in his footsteps."

"What's he going to do if you have girls," asked Veld.

"Train them to be just as tough as any boy," shrugged Jackie, "I mean, I will be their mother after all." She laughed and pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. "But seriously, I don't see me having kids any time soon. I'm a Turk, not a home maker."

"I just think having a job doesn't preclude having a life," said Veld, "I tried introducing Vincent to a girl today, but he's not having any of it."

Jackie moved to the coffee maker. "Hey guys, I'm not the only one capable of making coffee you know." She moved to the small cabinet, "or of buying more when we run out."

Veld got to his feet. "I'll run to the store," he said.

"No, it's fine, I'll grab it this time," said Jackie, heading towards the door. "But you owe me."

Vincent has moved to retrieve some files, obviously hoping to escape the conversation by focusing on work, but Veld was having none of it.

"You really don't see yourself meeting someone?" asked Veld, "not ever?"

"I think we're going to be very busy in the years to come," said Vincent. "Not everyone is so happy about Midgar's construction as Hananko."

"I don't see why not," said Veld. "Shinra's going out of it's way not to ruffle people's feathers. All those towns that are already there aren't going to be touched. We're building that giant ass plate just so we don't have top demolish any existing structures."

"We're building the plate because there's nothing they can do stop us," said Vincent. "We'd have to pay them to take their land, but there's no law against building over their property if we build high enough. No sunlight is going to make it pretty difficult to farm. We've also drained the swamps, many of the towns were fishing communities."

"Many of those towns were stricken with malaria," Veld countered, "sorry I if I don't see modernity as a problem. The way I see it, they get to keep their towns, and they get a new city rising above them. That means lots of new jobs and opportunities, beats fishing right?"

"We're changing their way of life," said Vincent.

"For the better," said Veld. "All the new reactors are gonna pump out a lot of electricity, and with Shinra powering the world everyone to going live very comfortable lives."

"Not everyone agrees," said Vincent.

"Well, they'll be dealt with," said Veld, "one way or another. Shinra's paying us for something, aren't they? But hey, now, it's not fair changing the subject. Don't think I haven't caught on, and you're not getting out that easy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Vincent.

"Are you going to give Hananko a call or what?"

"Why are you so set on meddling in my love life?" asked Vincent.

"I'm just trying to make sure you have a life," said Veld. "One of these days you're going to wake up and realize you're an old man and all these chances have passed you by. Enjoy yourself while you can, that's all I'm saying. You aren't going to be young forever."

"No, you're right about that, at least," said VIncent. "Still, you're the one who seems to be in a rush to grow up." Vincent moved to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. "Thinking about marriage and all that. Do you want a house in the suburbs too? Want me to marry your girls best friend so we can all raise our kids together?"

"I wasn't saying that," said Veld. "I just think Hananko's a nice girl is all."

"You know her that well?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah," said Veld. "She's been Chloe's best friend for years. They were friends before we even met, so I got introduced fairly early on. See that's the trick with girls, if you can get the best friend to like you then you're set."

"Veld's school of how to get girls?" asked Vincent. "I think I'll be all right on my own. No offense Veld, but Hananko's just not my type."

"Oh, so who is?" asked Veld.

"I don't know? I'm more into brown hair," said Vincent, "and older women are nice."

Veld grinned and stood to clap Vincent on the back. "Well then, maybe there's hope for you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you think of Vincent?" asked Chloe, once they were back at their studio apartment.

"I think that I need to pack," said Hananko. "I'll be on the first ship for Costa Del Sol Monday morning." She headed straight for the closet and pulled out a large suitcase.

"Then once you get there it will be another ship for Wutai?" asked Chloe. "You're going to be spending most of your break traveling." She flopped down onto her bed and grabbed a magazine from the floor.

"My parents insisted I come home for break," said Hananko. There wasn't anything more to say. Her father had been very generous to allow her to study in Junon; she would not disrespect his wishes in return. Even if she suspected it was really her mother who wanted her home so badly, if only to berate her in person. "Do you think one day they'll have commercial air ships, and we'll be able to fly anywhere in the world?"

"Shin-ra seems to think so," said Chloe. She held up the magazine. A glossy photo of President Shinra graced the front, next to the quote "How Bad Can I Be?" Smaller text promised articles "President Shinra responds to environmental criticisms" and "Better Living with Mako, What will the Future Bring?"

President Shinra was a handsome man with long angular features. He very tall and well built, not overly muscular, but like someone from an old chocoboy movie. She knew the romantic notion of chocoboys was more a product of film than reality. While it was true they had existed in the days following the World Revolution, the chocoboys of Wild Grasslands did a lot more herding cattle than fighting bandits and griffins. Not that it mattered, President Shinra was more like something out of a movie, too perfect for any real history: he was a dream come true.

With his blonde hair slicked back, Hananko could imagine him riding a chocobo with a gun at his side and a cigarette in his mouth. On the cover of the magazine, he was smoking a cigar and smirking.

The President had the deepest blue eyes Hananko had ever seen, but they seemed almost green with the emerald suit he wore. Hananko remembered in an interview that he said he wore green because it was the color of money. Money and mako, but those were the same now, weren't they?

"They're saying that in twenty years they'll have sent a man to the moon, and they'll be air ship ports in every city," said Chloe. "There's a profile on Shin-ra's dream team, they're gathering the best and the brightest."

"It's an exciting time to be alive," said Hananko. An exciting time to be an Easterner, really. In Wutai, things were as they had always been. Growing up Hananko's tutors had spoken of Wutai as eternal. The Kisaragi Dynasty had lasted for a thousand years, and it would last a thousand more. The East, she had learned, was a place of turmoil while Wutai enjoyed stability.

Stability…more like stagnation, thought Hananko bitterly as she packed her belongings. For the longest time Wutai had shut itself off from the world. It had only recently opened to trade and cultural exchange. How could a society possibly hope to grow when it was living in a bubble and clinging to the past?

Yes the East had had its problems, a history riddled with wars and revolutions, but that was the price of change. A hundred years ago Junon had been one of many small kingdoms which dotted the continent, now it was part of a united world ruled not by someone born into power, but by those who earned power through progress. The history of the East was all about progress.

Small local governments had risen after the fall of the monarchies in the wake of what the East called the World Revolution. It was almost ninety-three years ago that the Revolution began, the conflict lasted eight years, but the spirit of change would never stop. Forty-six years after the Revolution, a new World Government was formed, a vision of a united planet ruled by an enormous government, big enough to provide for everything. Then just five fifteen years ago came the Bloodless Revolution. After nearly a decade of economic downturn the people rose up and unshackled the world from the chains of government power. Now government was small again, and devoid of real power. Freedom and power would lay with the people, and private industry would provide. The leaders would lead to a glorious future; leaders like Shinra.

Hananko glanced up from her work to eye the magazine Chloe was reading. Her friend noticed her gaze and laughed. "Do you like him? President Shinra, I mean? It's ok if you do; I think all the girls do. Young, rich, handsome, who wouldn't?"

Hananko laughed and shook her head. "I admire him, that's all, what he's done, what he's going to do." Wutai didn't have any leaders like President Shinra, Wutai didn't reward the young for innovation, only conformity. How would they go anywhere if the young were forced to follow in their parents' footsteps forever? "He inherited his father's business at fourteen. It was on the verge of failing, now it's the most successful company in the world and he's a billionaire at thirty-one. Can you imagine? He took that company and completely changed it. He's changed everything."

Hananko looked at Chloe's reading light, running on clean, reliable Mako power. She thought of the flickering lamp light which still lit many homes in Wutai. So many of them wound up with poor vision or blindness from working in poor lighting, if they could stand to work at night at all. Mako would improve life in Wutai in so many ways!

As it was, those lucky enough to have electricity had to pay the steep price for coal-based power. She thought of the dirty mines in the mountains above her village and how sad the coal miners always looked. Shin-ra's reactors could give them better lives, but she knew Wutai's ruler would never allow such a thing.

"You and Veld should hang out more often," said Chloe, "you can gush over how great Shin-ra is together. Honestly, I'm surprised you don't want to work for Shin-ra."

Hananko laughed again and moved take a seat by the window. "Me? Work for Shin-ra?" she asked. "Doing what?"

"I don't know," said Chloe, "you're smart enough to do anything, you have straight As, and you take more than just music."

"Hey, music can be just as challenging as any other major," said Hananko, "I would like to see you try to take music theory." She laughed again as she shook her head. "I like school, I like to study history, but I could never do business or…what is it Veld does exactly?"

"Administrative research," said Chloe, "I'm not sure exactly what that means either. I guess it's sort of like police work but for businesses?"

"Well, whatever he does, I could never do it, or anything for Shin-ra. My parents would never allow it. It's not acceptable for a girl in Wutai to want such things. "

"But you're not in Wutai, Han, you're here," said Chloe, "If you get a job you can stay here and do whatever you want with your life.

"My father is indulging me by allowing me to study music here, I don't know if he'd really permit me to build a life here."

"What about your offer with the symphony?" asked Chloe. "You can't turn it down! It's going to be the opportunity of a life time!"

"I'm going to talk to them about it when I go back to visit," said Hananko, nodding as if to cement her determination. The truth was she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Chloe or herself.

Chloe gave her a smile. "You do that," she said, "you can't let your parents live your life for you, and I know you want to be here. Think about it, you can become a famous cellist or pianist, and then have a penthouse on the plate in Midgar. Maybe you'll even get to meet President Shinra!"

"I'd like to live in Midgar," said Hananko, "and raise my children there. Maybe when they grow up they'll work for Shin-ra." She liked the sound of that. Being an Eastern woman and living that kind of dream. She knew what her parents would want: marry a Wutaian man and have Wutaiain children who would inherit nothing more than the life their ancestors had lived before them.

"Think of yourself, Han," said Chloe, "all I'm hearing is my parents or my future children. What about you? What do you want? Like the guy we introduced you to, you really didn't like him?"

"Introduced me?" asked Hananko, "Is that what that was? I don't know…he didn't seem very interested to me. I'm not going to hold my breath waiting for him to call, at any rate. Besides, as fun as it is to flirt I do not think my parents would approve of me dating a…" She caught herself before she said the Wutaian word for outsider, "a foreigner."

Chloe shook her head.

Hananko sighed, and turned away, her eyes falling on her small shrine to Leviathan. Chloe just didn't understand, she couldn't understand what it was like to be a daughter of Wutai, and her father's only child. The only child he could ever have.

Sometimes Hananko wondered if things would have been different if Wutai had had better medical techniques like those of the East. Maybe then whatever it was that went wrong when she was born wouldn't have left her mother unable to have any more children. In a culture where bearing sons is considered the greatest accomplishment a woman can achieve, losing that ability in order to bear a daughter was a great misfortune.

It was the least she could do to be grateful to her mother and be the best daughter she could be. Although already Hananko felt like she had failed. Hananko's musical ability was charming, and her mother had finally agreed to let her attend university in the east because the young Emperor seemed to have some interest in the outside world, so perhaps a Eastern education would make Hananko more appealing to high born suitors.

"You need all the help you can get," her mother had said.

But music was not supposed to be her life, just a hobby, a trick she could do to so men would find her winsome.

Hananko stared out the window as it began to rain. Shin-ra's mako powered cars glided down the busy street alongside loud gasoline based vehicles that had yet to be phased out. In her village, gasoline based cars shared the streets with chocobo drawn carts, and the roads were all unpaved. Going home was like going back in time, or going to a place frozen in time as if cursed by some enormous materia's spell.

Chloe's fluffy white kitten wandered out from under her bed and made a run for Hananko's suitcase, hopping inside to knead at her neatly folded clothes. "Elfe, no!" she told the kitten, grabbing it by the scruff of the neck. Hananko scooped the furry thing up and set her aside. This was probably a sign that she needed to stop daydreaming and finish packing.

* * *

It was raining when Hananko arrived at Tuapsen, the port city where she'd grown up but could no longer think of as home. It had been rough seas since Costa and Hananko had spent much of her journey clinging to the railings as she unsuccessfully fought the urge to be ill. At this point, she just wanted to be off the boat, even if it meant slogging through mud.

She knew that she ought to be in Wutain attire, her mother had sent her a beautiful silk kimono for the occasion, but she couldn't see getting such a lovely thing soaking wet and dirty. Besides, Hananko was certain her geta weren't high enough to keep her feet out of the mud, but sure her machine made sneakers would keep her feet clean and dry.

When she met her parents at the dock, it was in a dark denim blue jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt. The storms had made it unusually cold for spring and the sweatshirt was thick enough to keep out the chill. It also had the words Junon University written in the Eastern Alphabet emblazoned in white across the front along with a dolphin emblem, the school's mascot.

Her mother looked at her with utter contempt, but her father's face burst into a grin. "There is my college girl," he said in the Eastern tongue. This caused her mother to shoot him a glare, but he ignored her as he rushed to greet Hananko. He hugged her right there on the docks. "I've missed you so much, my beautiful little flower," he said in their tongue, the flowing soft language of Wutai.

They rode home in a carriage drawn by black chocobos. Hananko's mother disliked the car her husband had imported and thought the pagoda-topped carriage showed more class. Hananko felt sorry for the birds as they fluffed their feathers and warked in annoyance at being made to leave the comfort of their nice warm stable. Still, better the chocobo suffer than human servants, after all mother could have demanded they take a palanquin.

The rain drummed on the roof of the carriage and she felt every lurch as they made their way up the winding road to their mansion just outside of town. Hananko longed for the smooth ride of cars with their soft seats, heaters to keep them warm and music blasting from the radios. Thankfully, her father's presence was enough to make the trip bearable.

They'd kept up correspondence with weekly letters, but all the same he wanted to know everything. He asked about her classes, her friends, and life in Junon. He was eager to hear about every new innovation. Of course, her mother's presence meant Hananko had to keep her answers guarded and her air polite. It would not do for her to gush about motorcycles, or the boys who rode them, with too much enthusiasm.

The conversation remained light and pleasant until dinner, and then things became serious. Hananko had planned to broach the subject of staying in the East after her graduation. The position with the orchestra would be quite prestigious, so surely her father would understand. He'd indulged her so far, after all.

What she hadn't expected was for her future to have already been decided.

"We have arranged a match," said her mother. "You are too old to be single much longer. After you graduate you will return to Wutai and prepare for the wedding. You have studied music long enough, now is the time to study the art of being a good wife."

"Marriage?" she asked. Of course, she shouldn't have been surprised. The idea of marrying for love was alien in Wutai, especially among the upper classes. Marriage was far too important a matter to be decided based on something as fickle as love. If love grew out of the marriage than that was good, but marriage was a matter of strategy, alliances between powerful families.

"To a nobleman," said her mother, "you have done very well for yourself, all things considered. We were very surprised when his father approached us. Of course, your dowry will be quite impressive given the success of your father's parents, but this is better than anything we could have dreamed for you!"

"What about my dreams?" she asked, voice rising. It was like the horizon had disappeared, all paths suddenly closed save one. She knew exactly where it would lead and what she must do to walk it. In truth, it was the path she was born to walk as a woman, the path or wife and mother. She was born to duty, to her parents and to the husband they chose.

Then why did it hurt so much? Because she had been in the East and seen the life women had there. Marrying for love, or not marrying at all. Living for themselves first.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking at her father. Hanako had thought that he at least would understand.

"We're telling you now," he said, "We wanted to tell you in person. It was only recently decided. Hananko, I am not a young man. I want you to be looked after when I am gone."

"I can look after myself," she said, unable to stop herself.

"Not in Wutai," he said, "you are a woman. When I am gone, I cannot leave you anything. Only widows can inherit if their husband dies, an unmarried woman has nothing. I know this is not the way of the East, but in here, your only prospects are in marriage."

"What if I don't want to be here?" she asked, "I could make a life for myself in the East, I have prospects there, not based on who I marry but for what I accomplish on my own. You sent me to university, do you really expect me to turn my back on all opportunity?"

"You should not question your father," said her mother. "You disrespect us both, Wei Hananko. Your father has been very indulgent, and you are nothing but ungrateful."

"I…" she fell silent, throat beginning to clench. "I just…you didn't even ask if it was what I wanted before you agreed."

"You wanted us to keep a member of the Kisaragi family waiting for you to decide before accepting an offer of marriage?"

"Kisaragi?" she asked. They'd said a nobleman, but a prince?

"Your betrothed is Mutsuki Sheng, his father is second cousin to the emperor," said her father. "You understand why we were most honored to accept his proposal."

"Sheng?" she asked. She'd known him when they were children, but hadn't seen him in years. "I…I need…some time." She excused herself from the table and made for her room. Hananko threw herself onto the bed.

There she lay for a little while, refusing to cry and wanting very much to scream, until at last it was too much to take. She couldn't stay still, she needed to get out. Hananko got up and moved to her window. She knew how to climb down, and she needed the air. She'd dressed traditionally for dinner, but she had made this climb a million times before; bare feet and silk would not stop her. She'd figured out this escape when she was eight years old, sometimes when she couldn't sleep she'd slip into the gardens and wander. She'd never been afraid of the dark.

The only thing she'd ever really feared was disappointing her mother, but that had always seemed an unavoidable nightmare. She'd expected more from her father, but…she understood his reasons. She understood his reasons better than her own.

Who did she think she was to reject the values of Wutai and scoff at the opportunity to bring her family honor? She could finally make her mother happy, and in Sheng her father would have a fine son and the assurance his daughter would want for nothing.

She slipped into the garden and wandered to the edge of the koi pond. A statue of Leviathan surveyed all. She sat at its feet and curled up, head buried in her hands.

"Was the news _that _upsetting?" came a man's voice. "You might hurt my feelings if you're not careful." His tone was light: a hint of sarcasm.

Hananko turned and saw a young man sauntering through the orchard of cherry trees towards the pond.

"Sheng?" she asked. He certainly had gown. His dark hair was tied in a topknot; he walked with the grace befitting a man of his station. More than that, he had the natural elegance of a cat, and perhaps the playfulness.

"Hananko," he said, "it's been a long time since we've spoken."

"How did you find me here?" asked Hananko.

"I've always found you here. Remember the first time we met?" he asked.

"You were stealing cherries from our orchard," she said, "you, a Lord's son with no reason to want for anything, let alone steal."

"Stolen things taste sweeter," he mused, "there's no fun if there's no risk, and you certainly didn't make it easy, little ninja."

"Aren't you a little old to still be teasing me?" she asked.

"If we marry, I'll have the rest of my life to tease you," he said, "and personally, my goal is to still tease you when we have grandchildren."

"If we marry? Hasn't it all ready been decided?" she asked.

"If you don't want to marry me, I don't want to force you. I can talk to my parents. As you know, the groom's family can revoke an offer of marriage and since I'm the one who pushed my father to allow this match he'd be perfectly happy to call whole thing off if I change my mind. If you'll have me, I'd be honored to be your husband, but if not…well…I understand."

"You pushed your father to arrange this?" she asked.

"You were my best friend, and…first crush. Back then, I made a promise that I would look after you."

"What if I want to look after myself?" she asked. "You were my friend Sheng, but…but it's been years."

"It's not acceptable for unmarried men and women to mingle," he said. "I had to be content to simply admire you from afar and imagine all the things I wanted to say. I've missed you, Hananko."

"I…I've miss you too but…there's been so many other things in my life. When we were children, that seems like another lifetime. Have you really thought of nothing but me?"

"Well sure," he said, "but…you've grown so beautiful and you're still the same person you were then, strong and spirited. I can think of no woman I'd want more for my wife than the girl who shoved me out of the cherry tree."

She smiled at him. "Even though I broke your leg?" she asked. A moment ago she'd been near tears, now she was almost laughing. If she had to marry someone, who better than a friend - or someone who had been a friend, and could be again. "I don't object to the union, it's just…sudden. I…there was so much I wanted to do. I had an offer to perform in the Midgar orchestra."

"A woman on stage?" he asked.

"In the East, it's honorable," she said, "in the East men and women are the same. It's not that I don't want to be your wife, it's that I'd like to be more than just a wife."

"You know, there's nothing wrong with long engagements," he said. "Would you be all right with performing for a time and then coming home? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with foreigners?"

"You'd…you'd be all right with a long engagement?" she asked.

"I'd be more than all right with making you happy," he replied. "I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer."


	3. Chapter 3

"How bad can I be?" Rachel read the article title aloud and smirked to herself. "Mmm, how bad indeed, Mr. President." Her eyes lingered on his image and she practically squealed, clutching the magazine to her chest like a schoolgirl, before regaining her composure and setting it aside.

Rachel lay draped over a fainting couch of light blue cashmere. It was nearly impossible to sit in her gown, so she was forced to recline. At least all those lessons in sitting sidesaddle were paying off. Not that she could imagine riding a chocobo in this attire, but it took that level of balance to manage ordinary chairs.

Of course, she'd been the one to insist on this dress, hoop skirt, corset and all. A bit old fashioned, sure, but it projected an air of elegance as well as innocence. She was wearing white, after all. Not all white, of course, not for this. She didn't want to look too bridal. She'd honestly been temped to wear red. A deep crimson gown had caught her eye, bustled satin with jewels at every tier and around the bust; it spoke of opulence, darkness and desire. She'd been drawn to that red, but in the end had chosen white.

She needed something to contrast the image in the magazine. Classic to balance the scandalous, and what she'd done had indeed been scandalous. On her eighteenth birthday she'd arranged a photo shoot at a resort in Icicle Inn. Amidst the backdrop of a winter wonderland they'd done the shoot. The snow had sparkled in the winter sun and so had she, princess of the ice. She'd worn white then as well, but had seemed anything but innocent then.

Rachel picked up a magazine from the floor. Her photo graced the cover. Her long blonde hair was wild, her blue eyes piercing as she stared from the cover of the magazine. In the picture she lay in the snow wrapped in a luxurious floor length coat of Jumping fur, and from what the photo implied, not much else. Of course, she'd had a great deal of clothing on under the coat, it had been freezing the day of the shoot, but _they_ didn't know that. The ones who looked, jaws dropped at the splendor and scandal that was Rachel.

Barely eighteen, she had yet to even be presented to society and she was posing for magazines. Society was all astir, but that was exactly what Rachel wanted. Tonight was her debutante ball, where she'd officially come out as a lady. Traditionally such events marked a woman as eligible for marriage, and the ball was an excuse to parade her in front of eligible bachelors like a chocobo at auction.

Today, the party was little more than a game for the wealthy to show off how much they could spend on their daughters. The age of nobility and kingdoms had passed almost a century ago, but still the families from old power and old money played at being society. Rachel didn't really care much for old-fashioned people or values, and she knew real power lay with the budding class of new money. Fortunately, many of that class were fascinated by the old elites, which would make her more attractive to them.

She very much wanted to move in whatever circle seemed most exciting or glamorous. If she'd been born in an earlier time, a place in high society would have been a birthright. Today, that was not so much guaranteed. Daddy had money, but not nearly enough for her taste, and her family name no longer held as much importance as it once had. If she wanted to be the center of attention at the peak of society, she'd have to put herself in the spotlight.

Rachel smiled at her picture in the magazine. She was beautiful, and she was cunning. The magazine had hit the stands a few months ago, close enough to the date of her début to create quite a buzz. Debutante balls hardly caused a stir nowadays, but thanks to the sensation she had created with this magazine cover all eyes would be on her tonight. Society and the media, old rich and new, she would be the center of attention.

She would be an object of curiosity and fascination. Who was Rachel, really? Innocent and proper lady, or sexually charged rebel? No matter what people thought, the important thing was people would think of her. She would have their attention, and hopefully his attention.

The invitations had gone out months ago, and he had RSVPed with a promise to attend. President Robert Shinra, man of the year, and she, Rachel Radcliff, declared most beautiful woman in the world by some. Oh, what a pair they would make.

* * *

The ballroom was packed with guests, all waiting for the woman of the hour to make her grand entrance. Two Turks, Vincent and Veld, patrolled the perimeter of the room.

They met again in the middle. "Everything's clear," said Vincent.

"We just have to keep an eye on him." Veld turned his gaze to the President, who was hobnobbing with a group of well-to-do gentlemen across the room.

"That would be easier if he let us stay closer," said Vincent.

The President had insisted that the Turks not 'cramp his style'. He thought that being flanked by bodyguards at the party wouldn't be fashionable with these sort of people. Ordinarily, the President liked to flaunt his entourage like a rock star, let the world know that Robert Shinra was important and untouchable.

"He's trying to blend in," said Veld. Those of Old Money didn't flaunt it, not in the say way, "meet some ladies."

"So you think he and Chrissie are done?" he asked.

"Wouldn't say done-"

"Damn it Veld, now you've got me gossiping. Jackie's right, we are a bunch of girls. Anyway, my point is we're body guards not fashion accessories. We need to be able to do our jobs."

"I don't think there's that much danger," said Veld. "They have their own security here. Besides, if someone wanted to make a statement they'd do it at a political event. A reactor opening or the ground breaking at Midgar."

"Don't remind me," said Vincent. He was not looking forward to that event. It would be a security nightmare. This was a cakewalk compared the circus ShinRa had in store for next spring. All the same, Vincent didn't like crowds. They put him on edge, too many people to watch at once, so many unknown scenarios. "Why are we even here?"

"Come on," said Veld, "I'm not saying there isn't any risk. I know we need to be here, but I understand where the President's coming from. Guy deserves to have a little fun."

"At a time like this?" asked Vincent. Tensions were rising. ShinRa's competitors were less than thrilled with the company's meteoric rise; everyone from environmentalists to old land barons were uneasy with the changes ShinRa promised, and then Wutai had informed them they would not allow imports of ShinRa products. ShinRa planned to retaliate. "If the President manages to have his way, we're going to-"

"If?" asked Veld. "The ban is almost certain. It'll be in the papers by this time next week. No need to whisper. If Wutai doesn't want to allow imports, why should we allow them to export? It'll be good for ShinRa. Without Wutain materia the only materia on the market will be ShinRa made."

"You do realize it's going to make our jobs harder?" asked Vincent. Before expanding into energy ShinRa had been in the weapons manufacturing business and the weapons department still thrived. However, for every market there was sub-market, a black market. Wutai had banned imports and that meant illegal weapons traffic into Wutai was thriving. ShinRa itself was funneling some of the weapons; a sale was a sale, but it meant cutting a share of the profit with thieves and gangsters. The problem was if they didn't supply the weapons, the criminals just cut ShinRa out and got the goods illegally.

The Turks were supposed to stamp out unauthorized export of ShinRa tech, be it weapons, materia, or anything else. Now, they'd also have to deal with black market materia getting smuggled in from Wutai.

"Let's worry about one thing at a time," said Veld. "Jackie's still on the mission, and I'd be willing to bet she'll have a break in the case for us when we get back."

"I'd rather have her assignment," he said. In Vincent's opinion, body guarding was by far the worst part of the job, especially when it involved being around so many people. Still, he had a gun at his side and was poised to strike if required.

"A woman in a suit wouldn't blend in as well," said Veld. He gestured to the sea of ladies in elaborate ball gowns. Although the Turks' suits weren't nearly as expensive they didn't stand out among the mass of men in black tie attire. "Personally, I'd rather be here than following a paper trail."

"But why does the President want to be here?" asked Vincent.

"Networking is part of his job," said Veld. "This is the old guard, all of the Old Elites who still see President Shinra as some nouveau riche celebrity. He wants to get in with these people. Having old power on his side wouldn't be a bad thing, right."

Vincent made no reply. Veld seemed relaxed, easy going even as he scanned the crowd for any sign of danger. In Vincent's opinion, allowing the Turks to do their jobs instead of dragging them away from the work and into a crowded party wouldn't have been a bad thing either.

A hush fell over the crowd as Rachel Radcliff made her appearance, and all eyes fixed on her. All eyes except Veld and Vincent's: a distraction would be the perfect time to strike. They kept their eyes fixed on the President and any who might threaten him.

* * *

When the moment arrived for her grand entrance, Rachel practically glided down the stairs in her white gown. She knew how to walk in heels and get by without breathing deeply. Her gown complimented her features exquisitely. It was a strapless sweetheart cut at the top, bust trimmed in dark green which cascaded down the bodice. Beneath the bodice was a white tulle skirt spread out from her hips, resting on the hoops of her petticoat. Towards the bottom of the dress emerald embroidery circled the gown like a swirl of falling leaves.

As she made her descent, she caught his eye at once. He was dressed in green, just as she'd hoped. They were a perfect match; she wondered if he'd noticed. Originally, this dress design had only come with pink or baby blue trimming, but she'd insisted on green. It was the color of life, or perhaps the color of greed, but tonight was her night so it was fair to be a bit greedy.

She debated crossing straight to him so that he'd have no choice but to invite to dance. But no, she mustn't seem too hasty or eager. Besides, she had other guests to entertain. She tore her gaze from Mr. Shinra and focused elsewhere. Her parents and brother were beaming at her and she smiled graciously at their approval.

Rachel made a point of _not _so much as glancing Robert Shinra's way. It was later in the evening, after her music recital where she had sailed through a complicated classical piece to much applause, that he finally approached.

"Well, it's about time," she said, as he took her hand to kiss it.

"Have you been waiting all night for me to ask you for a dance?" asked Mr. Shinra.

"Of course not, silly," she said, "but you've been waiting all night to ask me. Don't think I didn't notice. Besides, it would be poor manners if you didn't ask."

"You're being very forward for someone concerned about manners," he replied, chuckling to himself.

"Forgive my candor, sir," she said. "That is, if you don't appreciate it. It's my night after all, shouldn't I get to say exactly what I want?"

He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "So then, miss, if you're saying exactly what you want? What is it you want from me, a girl your age?"

Rachel's stood straighter, chin raised as she ran a hand through her hair. "If you're going to be patronizing then I _won't_ waste my time," she said, turning to go. "There are plenty of other men interested in the pleasure of my company."

He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving. His hands were so big compared to her tiny frame. "I didn't say I wanted you to leave. Don't mistake me. I was just surprised you'd want to waste time with an old man like me."

She giggled, bringing a gloved hand to cover her face as she did so. "Oh you really are silly," she said. "A handsome thing like you, old? The very idea."

"I'll be thirty before the year is out," he told her.

"Oh, I know," she said, "I read it in an article somewhere I'm sure."

" Don't tell me you pour over magazines just to read about me?" he asked. "Is that why I was invited?"

"You've gone from silly to delusional, or perhaps just egotistical," she said, "although it could be that, for a man of your stature, a bit of ego is well deserved, but let's not jump to wild conclusions. My brother is an officer in the ShinRa military, and besides, my family made it a point of inviting everyone who was anyone."

"Oh, now I'm hurt," he said, bring a hand to his chest in mock contrition. "Here I'd thought you'd invited me especially."

"Well, what if I said I am glad to have you here?" she asked. "Would that be consolation enough?"

"How 'bout a dance?" he asked, taking her by the hand and leading her out onto the floor before she had time to reply. He was actually, a fairly decent dancer. As they twirled through the ballroom they continued their light conversation.

"How about a date?" she countered. "There's a polo match next Saturday. If you like we could be seen there together. Give the magazines something new to write about."

"I was never really a polo man," he said. "Croquet on chocobos, isn't it?"

"I like chocobos," she pouted, "and besides, you won't be watching the match, you'll have all your attention on me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, my honest dear," he said. "That photo shoot you did in Icicle Inn got you quite a bit of attention."

"Don't tell me you pour over magazines just to read about me," she smirked, "is that why you _accepted_ my invitation?"

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well I like to think so," she said, "and really, you're not going to even bother denying it? Dirty old man looking at pictures of younger girls in magazines."

"Do you always tease?" he asked.

"Sometimes."

"You like to see how much you can get away with, don't you?" he said, "And I'll have you know that I actually have _read _about you in magazines, not just looked."

"I didn't think someone as busy as you would have much time for reading," she said idly. All this dancing was making her slightly dizzy.

"I make time for things that interest me," he said, "I'm a fan of charity. You've done a lot of good work. Your scholarship program has helped a lot of young women."

"The economic boom you almost single handedly created is what's helping them," she said. "They have opportunities now. Oh I must tell you about Scarlet. She's this brilliant little thing, still a schoolgirl, but let me tell you once she's grown up I bet she'll make history. You should come to a scholarship benefit and meet her, you might hire her for your company one day; she wants to be an engineer of some sort."

"Are you very fond of the girls you help?" he asked.

"Fond? Why no, fondness has nothing to do with it. I don't think it would be easy for anyone to be fond of Scarlet; she's a right bitch. What? Are you shocked, a lady like me swearing?"

"A bit surprised," he said, "to be honest."

"Well, thank you for being honest, and please forgive me for likewise being honest, very honest, but I don't see why I shouldn't say what I think. For instance, you're very attractive. I shouldn't just say that, but there, I said it."

Mr. Shinra chuckled and reached up tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I think I can manage to forgive you," he said, "but tell me, if she's such a bitch why are you speaking so highly of her."

"Because it's the truth," she said, "and the program I'm trying to build will reward excellence. Please do come sometime, you'd be an honored guest and all it would take would be a relatively small contribution."

"Oh so now you're after my money," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have money of my own, Mr. Shinra," she said, "I'm after your heart. I want you to fall in love with the potential of these girls, their futures. As a business man, I'm sure you appreciate being advised of a good investment."

"Indeed," he said, "you know, you aren't what I expected from seeing those photos. I thought you'd be…I don't know…different."

"Do you want to know why I did that shoot?" she asked, "It's because I'm eighteen now, a woman, and society expected me to presented to the world in the old fashioned way, but I like doing things on my own terms. It's better that way, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's certainly more exciting," he said.

Once they tired of dancing he escorted her to the bar to get her something to drink. As they moved, Rachel noticed two others moving in the crowd, men in dark suits, the same men who had flanked the President earlier.

"Are those your security?" she asked.

He followed her gaze and nodding. "Clever and observant," he said, "I hope you don't mind. There have been…threats that made it necessary."

" Threats, how dreadful," she said, "do you have many enemies, Mr. Shinra?"

"Don't look so worried," he said, "I'll be fine, and you'll be perfectly safe with me when we go for dinner."

"Dinner?" she asked. "You never asked about—"

"Am I wrong in assuming you'll say yes?" He gave another smirk as he handed her a drink.

"And why would you assume that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Just because I've been talking with you?"

"Flirting with me," he corrected.

"How do you know I don't flirt with everyone," she asked. To prove her point she bounced right up to one of his security personnel. The pretty dark haired one with the piercing gaze, "well hello there handsome." She crooned. The man froze mid step, but his expression remained serious.

"Oh come now, Rachel, there's no need to tease poor Vincent," said Mr. Shinra. "Is it really so bad that I think you might like me?"

She gave him a side ways look. "Well, I would _hate_ to be obvious, how dull. You don't seem to be the sort of man who can tolerate boredom for long."

"I doubt you'd ever be boring," he said, shaking his head.

Rachel broke into a hit of giggles as she returned to the President's side, leaving Vincent looking the slightest bit confused, while the brown haired Turk who stood beside him tried not to laugh.

"No, I should like to think _I'm_ exciting, and you, you're exciting too, and life is exciting! Let's drink to that!" So they raised their glasses in a toast to life. To Rachel, at that moment, life itself seemed just like a drink, something to tasted, relished and then taken in eagerly. She was very thirsty.


End file.
